When Forces Collide
by Hiei Jaganshi Urameshi
Summary: The third part of my Yu Yu Naruto series. There is yet more threat for those on the tailed demons, something new and strange lurks in the dark...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto

"Can't you do anything right?" A harsh female voice said, criticising another. "You had two chances, why should I trust you further?"

"Shitabininaru, I never imagined that Seiryoku and Mamushi would even recognise each other in their current forms." The other female said. "I never imagined that…"

"Enough of your excuses!" Shitabininaru thundered. "Both Akatsuki and Chimamirehisakata were your ideas, and both failed miserably. Your theory was sound, but in practice it fell around your ears. You even had to kill your own people to cover your mistakes with the nine-tailed fox's pup!" There was a sound of movement. "Maybe that is why Seiryoku is so successful. He has a partner with intelligence, where as I have a fool."

"I think that was a little harsh." Another voice said. "By rights you're supposed to be the most intelligent of us all. "

"Shut up, Sakana." A moment later and a fire flickered to life. The woman with the harsh voice moved closer to the flames, showing off her golden eyes. "She can't even out-smart Mamushi, and he only has one head, two if you include his host, which is also his only descendant." She pushed the hood of her cloak off her head, showing off her blonde hair. "Let's see if my plan works any better. Her eyes moved to the captives who lay bound on the floor. "Poor children," She said. "Placing all your trust in that group was only going to cause you problems in the end."

Shitabininaru's laughter reverberated off of the walls of the cavern.

The group returned back to Konoha, and the moment that they entered the gates, Kurama grabbed Orochimaru's arm, and the Sannin knew exactly what was coming. "Tell me what you meant when you mentioned this Uwabame and Shitabininaru." Kurama said as the rest of the group went their separate ways. "You said that you'd tell me." Orochimaru dragged Kurama back to their home. "Orochimaru, this is scaring me."

"It should." The hissing voice of Mamushi said. "Fear is a good approach to take with Tsundora, Tsume, Sakana, Hinote, Denkou, Naosu, Maboroshi, Uwabame and Shitabininaru. Take care around them all, but especially Uwabame and Maboroshi. I know that if I were them, I'd aim directly for you and Sasuke because you belong to me and Seiryoku respectively." The green eyes widened. "They probably already know that we're… romantically involved, or rather you are with my descendant-host. This means that you're a prime target for them."

"I can understand about Uwabame, but this Maboroshi…" Kurama started before he was pushed into a wall. "Mamushi!"

"I mean it!" Mamushi said. "From now, don't trust anyone unless you have determined just who they are. Maboroshi is named that for a reason." A hand caressed Kurama's face. "Both Orochimaru and myself are very protective over you." The voice went back to being gentle. "I'm telling you this because I'm honestly worried about you. "I know that you can handle yourself, however you're mine." Mamushi moved closer to the kitsune. "I need you to be fine and to stay that way. That means no falling for any tricks, understand?" By then Mamushi was pressed against Kurama, and Kurama could feel the fox inside him stirring.

'Let me out.' Youko said. 'Shuichi, let me out, let me speak with him.' Then came something that Kurama had never thought to hear from his other half. 'Please.' The more human side allowed the kitsune out.

Mamushi quickly matched the other's height. "So you've finally decided to come out." The snake said. "I'm glad, Youko Kurama." The name was purred as Mamushi took a couple of steps back to admire the kitsune. "It's much nicer seeing you in the flesh, kitsune. Orochimaru's view didn't do you enough justice. He said that you were handsome, what he didn't say was that you were hot enough to melt butter." The moment that it was said, the Orochi knew that it was the wrong thing, however it made the kitsune smile.

"Trust a snake to come up with a poor chat-up line." Youko said, as he also looked the snake over. "Such a pity that you don't seem to be able to choose your own form."

"As if I'd choose to be uncomfortable." Mamushi said. "Anyway I thought that you would rather a hand tough you than a coil of a snake wrapped around you." A hand stroked Youko's cheek before moving into the kitsune's hair. "I can't help but wonder, is your fur as sleek and soft as your hair?" Youko gave a small smile before pressing against the snake. A hand pushed a lock of hair away from a pierced ear and he laid his head next to that ear.

"Why don't you stick around for a while, maybe you'll find out, Mamushi." Youko whispered before he caught the ear between his teeth. A moment later and the redhead was back in charge.

"Youko wanted me to tell you that he didn't intend to fall into any traps, nor was he planning on letting me do so either." Kurama said, his face pressed against Mamushi's body. "Youko means it, and I think that he… that he likes you."

"Uchiha Sasuke stop." Seiryoku commanded, the unusual tone bringing Sasuke to a halt. "I thought that Mamushi would have explained the situation to everyone, but he didn't. I need to tell you what he didn't, now let us go back to your place where we can have some privacy." Sasuke just nodded as he followed the kitsune back to his own home.

"Now what do you need to tell me?" Sasuke asked. "Why couldn't this be said earlier?"

"Patience, my Uchiha." Seiryoku said. "This isn't something that can be cleared up at a second's notice." He gripped the Uchiha's wrist. "Sasuke, you could be in danger. With the arrival of that Snake in the village it meant that Uwabame was back. Uwabame is more terrifying than Mamushi could ever be. Last time, before peace settled down, there was a fight between my tailed kin and Shitabininaru's headed kin. When Mamushi fought Uwabame that time, he defeated her and removed the Kusanagi from her body to permanently weaken her, taking it inside himself to augment his own powers." The Kyuubi sighed. "Unfortunately this gives Mamushi, and thereby Orochimaru, a slightly unpredictable nature because the sword was Uwabame's originally."

"Orochimaru's defection." Sasuke said. "The fact that he turned against Konoha?"

"Precisely. However since his return, it's as though something has changed within the snake. I have never sensed the same unpredictability that he had before. Somehow, after all these centuries, I believe that Mamushi has control over the Kusanagi, and has it bending to his will." Seiryoku said. "It is as though he has returned to his old self, as if nothing has happened. However that isn't all. There is something that I need to show you. Something that will explain all this better than anything else, follow me."

Seiryoku led the Uchiha into the forest, the pair moving silently until Seiryoku stopped Sasuke. A wave of demonic energy was exuded from the beast and a shrine seemed to materialise before them. "Please, enter." Seiryoku said to Sasuke. "You'll find some more answers in there."

With trepidation, the Uchiha entered the shrine. It looked small on the outside, however on the inside it was massive. Sasuke walked down the steps and the cavern below was even larger. At the far end Sasuke could see an altar standing, and he walked over to it. While he did so, he was sure that he could feel many pairs of eyes follow him, but when he looked, there was nothing there. He ascended the steps to the altar and there, before him, laid an open scroll. Slowly Sasuke's eyes moved over the contents:

'The great gods looked upon the world of chaos caused by the God of the Gates to two other worlds. To them, the chaos was not right and with much pain unto them, they divided the God of the Gates into eighteen pieces. Unto nine of them, they provided the spirit of order, and unto the other nine, they provided the spirit of chaos.

The eighteen spirits took unto them different forms, the forms of animals, with different numbers of tails or heads to explain how close they are to true divinity, with the power lying in the strength of the kitsunes and the cunning of the orochis.

It is said that to bind the nine chaos or nine order shall open the gates to a world once sealed.'

"You've seen the reason why we fight." Seiryoku said as he followed Sasuke up the steps. "However we are all evenly matched, that was why we all created Kekkai Genkais, then we sowed them into selected families, as I did the Sharingan into the Uchiha Clan." A clawed hand grabbed one of Sasuke's hips. "However I am curious as to how well my gift is working. I think that I need to test it out sometime, Uchiha Sasuke."

The youngest Uchiha faced the fox. "What?" He squeaked. He just got a grin from the Kyuubi.

"You heard me, my mate-to-be." Seiryoku said, pulling the Uchiha against him. "You're mine, and you better perform when I want you to do so. Now, let's leave, I want to seal this back up."


	2. The Mistress of Illusion

The Mistress of Illusions

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Everything is going as planned, Mistress Shitabininaru." A shadowy figure said as it looked over the quiet ninja village. "As you predicted, they would return as soon as they could."

"I told you they would, and am I ever wrong?" Shitabininaru said through the earpiece. "Tell me what you have seen.

"Of course. They split up as soon as they entered the gates. I believe that they headed to their homes." The figure flickered out and appeared on the ground. "Seiryoku and Mamushi both have beloveds in the village, in their own ninja teams if you believe that."

"My, my this is looking to be fun." Shitabininaru's voice said sounding amused. "You remember the plan, don't you?"

"As if I would forget it Mistress." The form stood under a lantern, barely looking more than a light mist. "You can trust me."

After the teams handed in their report the next day, and when they had, Tsunade summoned Orochimaru, Kakashi and his team, with the exception of Sasuke. "I have a mission for you, it's an A-class mission." Tsunade said. "There has been assassination attempts on the life of one of the lords in the Land of Rice Fields." Tsunade said. "He came to us to request assistance considering that Otogakure is no longer there." Her amused gaze locked onto Orochimaru. "He asked for a team of ninja to help him. I thought that Orochimaru should take the place of one of the Chuunins, considering that he knows the Land of Rice Fields best of all of us."

"Why leave out Sasuke? Out of all of the Chuunin that is on Kakashi's team, he is the most promising and also one of the strongest. Wouldn't leaving Sakura or Naruto behind been better?" Orochimaru asked. He was ill at ease with this.

"I have a different mission for Sasuke, something that requires his abilities better." Tsunade said. "Don't question me further, Orochimaru, I have thought this through." Orochimaru merely nodded. "You are to leave immediately, we have no idea when the next attack will happen." Tsunade watched as the group left her office before allowing a little smile to grace her lips. Next she had to give Sasuke and Kurama their orders.

Kurama and Sasuke waited patiently for the door to the Hokage's office to open, and they entered when they did. "Hello, boys." Tsunade said with a smile. "I have to travel to this village." She said pointing to a village some distance from Konohagakure. "I want the both of you to accompany me. I don't need to be attacked while I'm travelling there and I want two, mostly, harmless looking boys to accompany me. Who better than you two? We leave first thing tomorrow. Be ready at dawn." The two boys turned and left the room.

"Uh… Kurama-kun, can I talk to you about something?" Sasuke asked. "In private, it's regarding…"

"It's fine. Tsunade sent Orochimaru off on a mission with the rest of your team earlier. They'll have left by now." Kurama said. "Our apartment is a lot closer than your place." Kurama gave a small smile. "I'm sure that if Orochimaru was here then he'd happily allow you to use the spare bedroom tonight." Kurama smiled. "Just let me get a few things in for dinner first, okay?"

"I'll help you." Sasuke said with a smile. "What do you need?" Kurama smiled as he looked at the lists in his hands.

"Do you mind getting this list? I'll get this one." Sasuke took the list from Kurama. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." In that moment, Sasuke took a deep breath; the tone was almost identical to Orochimaru's. "You do know where our apartment is, don't you, or would you like to meet up somewhere?"

"No, I know where the apartment is. Naruto showed me." Sasuke said. "Shall I see you there?" Kurama nodded as the two ninjas went on their separate errands.

It took the ninjas little time to get everything and to return to Orochimaru and Kurama's apartment. "Thank you very much, Sasuke." Kurama said as he started cooking. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I… well you might find this weird but I want to talk about kitsunes." Sasuke said. Kurama started to laugh. "What?"

"I wondered when this would come up." Kurama said. "Which bit about kitsunes may I ask?"

"Everything be too big for you to handle?" Sasuke asked.

"I can only tell you what kitsunes from my world is like, Sasuke. From what I've seen here, Seiryoku is bound to be different. However what I can say is that he seems to be as protective as most kitsunes in my world are. You are his and to hell with any other that shows interest in you. Luckily I'm taken, and I doubt he'd go and fight Orochimaru and Mamushi." Kurama said when he started to boil the noodles.

"I guess so." Sasuke said. "You do belong to them after al. Do you think that there are more similarities between you and Seiryoku? I… I mean I like Naruto, but I'm just not sure of the kitsune." The black eyes closed.

"Could you set the table, please?" Kurama asked as he finished preparing their meal. "As for your question, I guess that it's possible that that Seiryoku and Youko Kurama are similar, although it is up for debate. They are different in so many way that similarities are most likely the oddity than the rule. I know that, had he not sacrificed tails to gain what he has, Youko would have had nine tails, just like Seiryoku." Kurama served their meal. "Our different worlds has dictated the way that we grew up. Youko, just to survive, became a thief. I doubt that Seiryoku needed to do that, my reason is that he had got so large that nothing could threaten him. Their ablities have probably become modified to what they needed to do. Youko used plants because they fitted with his profession as a thief and soon it became his fighting style. From what I've gathered about Seiryoku he is more likely to use force, and to use everything at his disposal to get what he wants." Kurama chuckled. "I doubt that we'd agree on which one of us is correct."

"You and Orochimaru do?" Sasuke asked.

"We have our ups and downs, but we mostly agree, especially on subtlety." Kurama said. "We have both used subtlety to get what we want, Orochimaru to gather those loyal to him, and I to get treasures. Aren't we similar?"

I guess. At least you know what attracted you to him. I still don't know what brought me to fall in love with Naruto." Sasuke said. "He's everything I'm not, or taught not to be."

"You envy his freedom, and by attaching yourself to him, you hope to have some of that freedom for yourself, at least that's what I think attracted you to him." Kurama said. However I believe his actions made you truly love him. Naruto is a powerful fighter, and he'd do anything to protect you, and what brought Naruto to care for you also holds Seiryoku to you too." Kurama gave a cryptic smile. "Youko can't deny that h has feelings for Orochimaru, considering that he was all over Mamushi." He heard Youko's weak protests and grinned wider. 'You know you love them, especially Mamushi, you spent long enough flirting with him for one that dislikes the snake.' There was a feeling of embarrassment from the Kitsune. 'Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"Is Orochimaru like other snake demons you know?" Sasuke asked, Kurama smiled.

"I don't know any snake demons from my world to compare him to. Snake demons in my world dislike outsiders and keep themselves cloistered away. I guess that Orochimaru isn't like them, considering he and his demon don't seem to care what happens, they're too open with their plans and intentions. Either way, he's mine." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence before they turned in for the night.

Early the next day, Kurama and Sasuke met up with Tsunade and the moment that they approached her, the Kitsune was on edge. There was something wrong with the situation. "Sasuke, take extra care." Kurama said. "Something isn't right, and I can't place my finger on what it is." The green eyes narrowed. "I have a nasty feeling about this."

Orochimaru suddenly came to a halt, and looked at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. "Kakashi, have you got the name of the lord we're to protect?" Kakashi threw the scroll to Orochimaru. His eyes went wide when he read the scroll. "We need to get back to Konoha now!" He shouted, the snake taking over. "Seiryoku, both our chosen ones are in danger!" That brought a snarl from Naruto's lips as Seiryoku took over. It was the others' quizzical looks that made Orochimaru sigh. The name on the scroll has been dead for over six years, I should know." Mamushi said. "I had Orochimaru kill him when he tried to stop Otogakure from being established." The group turned and started the journey back to Konohagakure.

Tsunade led the two boys away from Konoha. Kurama still hadn't relaxed, in fact he had got even more nervous as he still hadn't put his finger on the problem. Then it hit him. "Tsunade-sama, where is Shizune-san?" He asked, the question bringing Sasuke and Tsunade to a halt. "Shizune decided that she wasn't coming." Tsunade said. That made the pair of Chuunin take u a fighting stance. "What's the matter?"

"As if Shizune would let you go anywhere when there's a chance that you'll go drinking and gambling." Kurama said. "Either she doesn't know, or you've incapacitated her. You aren't Tsunade." 'Tsunade' laughed.

"Very perceptive, Minamino Shuichi." She said. "I had hoped that you wouldn't have noticed for a while yet, however it doesn't matter. Even together, I doubt that you could muster up the strength and skill to defeat me. If only you played your roles properly then things wouldn't have been taken further." 'Tsunade' changed into a seven-headed bird. Each head was a different colour in the spectrum, and the body was the purest white.

"So this is your true form, Maboroshi." Kurama said with a growl. "Prepare to taste defeat!"

"I'm sorry, but Tsunade-sama must be hiding somewhere as usual." Shizune said. "It must be a good place as I haven't found her yet. Why, what's the matter?"

Orochimaru's eyes closed. "Shizune, have you noticed anything different about Tsunade recently?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, she hadn't touched sake in three weeks. She hasn't made a bet either. I thought that she had grown up finally." Shizune said. "What do you think has happened?"

"I think that three weeks ago, Tsunade was replaced by an impostor by the name of Maboroshi. We need to get into Tsunade's office. We need to find out where she is going with out… with Sasuke and Shuichi." Orochimaru said. "They are very important to us."

It didn't take long for them to break into the office and the ninjas searched from top to bottom, not finding anything to tell them where they were going. "Where is she taking them?" Seiryoku snarled.

"I don't know, but can't you, you know, sniff them out or something?" Sakura said. "You are a fox after all." A strange look crossed Naruto's face. "What?"

"Sakura-chan, you're a genius!" Seiryoku said, making Naruto grin like a fool.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke asked as he watched the caged bird warily. "We have her penned in, but what happens next? We can't keep her like this forever."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" A voice asked. "You have to defeat her. It'll be one less for the rest of us to deal with." The two ninjas turned to face the newcomer as a slender finger pushed a pair of glasses up his nose. "If you're going to do a job, it's best done right."

"Like you would know." Kurama said as his eyes narrowed. "Just whose side are you on, Kabuto-kun?"

"The side that I've always been on." Kabuto said. "My own side, the side of the five-tailed dog."

"So, let me get this straight." Sasuke said. "You were sent by Akatsuki to spy on Orochimaru. He freed you from mind control and had you spy on Konoha. Once back from Konoha, you turned your back on Orochimaru and rejoined Akatsuki. They were defeated and you disappeared. Now you have resurfaced once more. Who are you working for this time?"

"I told you, myself." Kabuto said. "I want to live, and I won't as long as the headed beasts are trying to separate my head from my shoulders. Our goals just so happen to be the same on this occasion." He looked at the imprisoned bird. "Finish her off, it isn't as though she can escape as you're in a forest, is it?"

Orochimaru could smell something burning, and he wasn't the only one. Seiryoku's sensitive nose picked up four scents. "Yours and mine is there with two others." Seiryoku said. "One is Maboroshi, and the other is somebody that you know well." Orochimaru looked over at the fox. "Naruto says that his name is Kabuto."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Orochimaru shouted. "Kabuto has never really taken to Kurama! I just hope that Sasuke can stop them from killing each other!"

The two demons hurried on ahead, worried for Sasuke and Kurama, but when they caught up the three were laughing. Kurama's eyes caught Orochimaru's and he laughed harder. "Kabuto was telling me more about you, Orochimaru-sama." Kurama said as the Sannin wrapped his arms around the kitsune.

"Nothing too bad, I hope." Orochimaru said. "I don't need all my secrets spilled either." He lay his head against Kurama's, smelling the delicate scent that lay there. Rose had quickly became his favourite scent, a scent that relaxed him, especially as it was associated with the man in is arms. More precisely from when they were in bed.

"Kabuto mentioned that you once wanted children." Kurama said quietly. "Do you still feel that way, Orochimaru?" Orochimaru's eyes opened wider when he felt the kitsune's arms tighten around his body. "Orochimaru?"

"I don't know." Orochimaru said. "I haven't thought about children since we became involved. I guess that there is still a part of me that yearns for hem, but I don't need them, not like I need you. He kissed Kurama's cheek. "I don't want anyone to get between us, which would have had to have happened for a child to be born." Kurama dragged Orochimaru away from the others and deeper into the forest.

They came to a halt some distance away. "Orochimaru, does it really matter how the child comes into the world?" Kurama asked. "Is it really that important? Personally I believe that a child will learn more from loving parents than from their relatives if they are hateful." He smiled as Orochimaru returned to hugging him. "However I can also see the plus side of a child born into a loving relationship. That child can't be used as a weapon in an argument." The kitsune closed his eyes. "It is something to think about." His lips brushed against Orochimaru's neck.

"It isn't as though you can become pregnant, is it?" Orochimaru said. "So what is there to think about?" Kurama's smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"Well I'm sure that most snakes lay eggs. I'm sure that if you want a baby that we can get one out of you one way or another." Orochimaru moaned when Kurama teased him. "Not to your liking, darling? I thought that you wanted babies."

"It's not that, Mamushi just told me that it wouldn't be as easy as laying eggs. I'd have to go through a full nine month pregnancy!" Kurama chuckled. "It's not funny! How am I supposed to support myself, the kid and…"

"I was teasing, Orochimaru." Kurama said. "As nice as that would be, I'm sure that there are other ways. Anyway it isn't advisable for us to be thinking too much on children just now. We have a serious threat to contend with. I don't want any child of ours to be brought up in danger of its life." He heard Orochimaru's sigh of relief. "Kabuto had something to tell us all, so we should return to the others."

The Sannin and the kitsune returned to the group. Kabuto, finally seeing Orochimaru back started speaking. "Over the past three years, I haven't been standing still, sitting quietly. I have been investigating into the headed demons. There was a reason why the Akatsuki's stronghold was where it was, and that is because there is rumoured to be a gateway that opens once all the nine pillars contains either headed or tailed beasts."

"So our venue is back at the Akatsuki base." Orochimaru said with a growl. "That's fine with me. We'll seal them away once and for all."


	3. The Fires of Darkness

The Fires of Darkness

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Shitabininaru, why did you want me to be seen by that…thing?" Uwabame asked. "He will only go and tell Seiryoku and Mamushi where we are and the we'll be attacked!" The other woman laughed.

"That is the point. Why else would I have you do what I did, hmm?" The gold eyes seemed to laugh at the snake's situation. "We need them to seal them do we not?"

"But…"

"They will come, and they will fall. With their sealing, the other tailed beasts, too, will fall. They rely on Seiryoku and Mamushi to protect them. We should be able to finish them off easily." She approached the captives and knelt beside one of them. "I wonder what Seiryoku will do when he sees you, eh Tsunade. I wonder if the great kyuubi no kitsune will be able to put things aside in order to protect those he and his host cares about." Gold eyes laughed at the woman. "I wonder what he'll do if he…"

"Shut up! He is a ninja, he will not eat out of your hand!" Tsunade shouted at Shitabininaru. "He'll never give you what you want. I know all about you now, and I know what you did, and are still doing. Naruto won't do what you want him to do. He's…" Tsunade was cut off when Shitabininaru grabbed her by the throat.

"Oh he'll do it, one way or another. He will surrender his life to me." She smirked. "Just wait, you'll see what he'll do." She released the woman.

"He… you…" Tsunade started before Uwabame knocked her unconscious.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Uwabame said with a cruel smile.

"Are you certain you saw them at the old Akatsuki headquarters?" Kurama asked.

"For the millionth time, yes." Kabuto said. "Uwabame is a certainty, and where she is, Shitabininaru is rarely far away."

"So the real question is why she allowed herself to be seen, then? I doubt that she would have allowed herself to be seen normally, so why did she do it then?"

"Shuichi, if I knew I'd tell you." Kabuto said. "Who knows what runs through her eight heads?" He looked over at Orochimaru longingly. He still held strong feelings towards the snake, even though both the snake and the fox had told him in no uncertain terms that his advances were unwelcome.

"This could be a trap. It wouldn't be the first time that someone placed something that was so obviously a trap that its ridiculous." Kurama said.

"I know what I saw." Kabuto said.

"I don't dispute that, however I do disagree on running straight in. There are too many possibilities, most of them screaming 'trap'." The kitsune said with a sigh.

"They have Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto cried. "We can't go back without her!" Kurama looked at Naruto.

"You would rather risk your life without knowing more information?" Kurama asked. "That is the best way to end up dead. I'm surprised that Seiryoku is allowing you to go through with this when he could potentially die."

"He doesn't have a choice." Naruto said. "Tsunade is like a mother to me and I'm not going to let her be harmed by them. I'm not going to let her be harmed by them. I'm sure that you've never had such a problem so I…"

"Don't talk about something that you don't know." Kurama said. "My real mother was used against me in a tournament that I took part in. I was forced to do what the blackmailer said, at least at first, because I didn't know if he was serious or not." Naruto stared at him. "That is the reason why I can't understand why you would willingly do that. I'm sure that Tsunade wouldn't be happy with you either. I suggest that we go back to Konoha to get reinforcements. At the moment we have one full team and three quarters of another. They have more than us, even two makes things more difficult. I'd be much happier if Yusuke, Hiei and the other two Uchihas were present, giving us eleven to their eight."

"While we're there, we'd be better getting Sabaku no Gaara with us too." Orochimaru said. "It would be useful to have as many of our tailed allies with us as possible." The others agreed with the Sannin.

The group travelled back to Konoha to get their extra members before travelling back towards the old Akatsuki headquarters. When they got there, they saw that the entire building had been rebuilt, and it was bigger than ever. "I thought that I destroyed this place." Hiei said. "The dragon razed it to the ground, I'm sure of it." A giant fireball was suddenly dropped in front of the group. The fire pulled away to reveal a four headed dragon. "Hn, what a problem. Leave this to me." The short apparition said, discarding his cloak. "Be good and watch."

"So the little boy is wanting to play." The dragon said in the rumble of his voice. "I won't go easy on a squirt like you."

"Expect the same courtesy from me." Hiei said. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Other Konoha ninjas stepped forward to try and offer their assistance, but Kurama called them to a halt.

"Don't underestimate Hiei." Kurama's quiet voice said. "He is far from defenceless. I would hate to be that thing. He'll need more than four heads to keep up with Hiei's speed and skill. As for fire…" The kitsune laughed. "Hiei is a demon of fire too. Ice cannot harm him, and fire is his element. Just sit back and watch the show. Hiei is experienced enough to know if he can handle a situation or not, trust me on that." Kurama's eyes moved to watch the fight. "Never underestimate Hiei, Yusuke or myself. Our ninja skills may not be the best in the world, however we all have out own special abilities that this world has little experience in dealing with. None of you have seen everything that the three of us can do in full."

Hiei watched the dragon carefully, he knew that a swipe of claws or a snap of the jaws could be the end of him. The dragon roared its dissatisfaction at the situation, and Hiei took that chance to go in and remove one of the heads, as he had noticed that to roar, the dragon seemed to have to lift its head to be able to vocalise anything. The next sound that it made was a roar of pain and anger as a head fell to the ground. 'This could be very difficult.' Hiei thought as he sized up the dragon. 'The longer the fight, the more chance that it'll be able to catch up with me. Removing heads will allow less weight to hold the beast down." He looked at the dragon tattoo on his arm. 'I wonder…'

'What is Hiei doing?' Kurama thought as he watched the apparition. 'This is no time for wishful thinking!' Only then did he see black flames start to form around Hiei's right arm. 'Is he that desperate? He hasn't tried to summon the dragon of the darkness flame since we first arrived here more than six years ago, well not that I know of anyway.'

Yusuke was equally as shocked. Unlike Kurama he had been with Hiei the whole time that the group had been in this world and the small fiery demon had never even talked about the dragon that he held. True, he had been there when Hiei had learned to summon a flesh and bone dragon from one of the forbidden scrolls that he had been allowed to look at by the Hokage, but there was no mistaking the distinctive black fire that came with using the techniques associated with the Jagan that was now sealed inside him.

Orochimaru was intrigued by the actions of the fighting demons. "Kurama, what is he doing?" He asked. "I've never seen him do that before."

"He is planning on using one of the techniques that he hasn't used in more than six years." Kurama said. "The attacks requires a sacrifice to be able to use. His sacrifice is his own power, but that isn't all." Green eyes closed. "One of his attacks is a dragon of ferocious strength and ability. It requires even more caution. If Hiei summons it, there is a chance that it could consume him instead of it's target, especially after all this time of inactivity."

At that moment the summoning was complete, and the large dragon formed out of back fire was 'thrown' at the other dragon. The other dragon didn't know what this 'creature' was, and prepared to fight against the summoned fiery beast. It's ignorance meant that the dragon stood no chance when the black fiery maw seemed to swallow it up. As soon as it did so, the dragon seemed to disappear, leaving a young boy in its wake. "I am sorry, but I cannot let you pass." The boy said. "It is nothing against you, child of fire. I have been told to forbid all that are not tailed demons entry." His eyes moved over the others. "Mamushi, Seiryoku…" His eyes stopped on Kurama and Kabuto. "What have we here? Two beasts with five tails, so which one of you is Tenrai?" Hiei, seeing that the dragon was now intent on finding out which of the two five tailed beasts was the one that he should allow entry to, attacked, his sword cutting through the boy's body. The boy coughed blood before he sank to the ground wordlessly. A strange, fiery, glow seemed to surround the body before it disappeared inside e building as though drawn by some unseen force.

"Let's follow it." Seiryoku said using Naruto's body once more. "We may be able to finish them off in one fell swoop."

Inside Orochimaru, Mamushi only sighed. The kyuubi would never change.

Shitabininaru screamed her frustration. "Two! How could two fall so easily?" The fox threw a vase at the wall, making it shatter into many pieces. "Tsume, deal with them!" She ordered and the two-tailed cat yawned before leaping to the ground.

"Leave it to me, Shitabininaru." Tsume said when he changed his form. "I'll make them pay for what they have done."

"Thank you, Tsume." Shitabininaru said as she returned to her serene self. "I know that you will make them pay dearly, my neko-chan."

"Please, mistress, allow me to take them on." A voice said from the shadows. "Maboroshi was my love, and they imprisoned her in that cage of stone."

"Very well, Denkou, you shall have your chance at revenge." Shitabininaru said. "Try not to fail us."

"I shall not, my lady, you have my word on that." Denkou said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Tsume, Sakana, follow him. Make sure that none leave alive." Shitabininaru said.

"Hai, Shitabininaru-sama!" The two chimed as they disappeared

The group came to a halt at a three way intersection. "What are we going to do?" Yusuke asked.

"Why don't you start using your initiative, Detective?" Hiei said scathingly. "There are twelve of us and three exits." Yusuke looked dumbstruck for a moment before it hit him.

"That's brilliant!" Yusuke said. "Now who is going with who?" It was Orochimaru who answered.

"Well we should have an Uchiha in each group." Orochimaru said.

"I am not going in the same group as that fox!" Kabuto stated, pointing at Naruto.

"As if I want you to be!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down." Orochimaru said. "Kakashi, you have a full team that can work successfully. As for the rest of us…" He looked over the others. "… Fukuro would be best with Yusuke and Hiei, leaving Itachi with Kurama and myself. Gaara should go with Yusuke and Hiei also, leaving Kabuto with us."

The three groups chose a path each and cautiously entered.


	4. Scratch, Splash and Shock Sasuke haters

Scratch, Splash and Shock

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THOSE THAT FEEL PARTICULARLY HATEFUL TOWARDS SASUKE AFTER RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS.

CHARACTER DEATH

While Orochimaru was deciding which members would make up the teams, Kakashi and his team entered the middle passage, their footsteps echoing off of the smooth walls. The passage seemed to take forever, but then Naruto saw a light ahead. Just as he was going to run towards the light, Sasuke caught his arm. "Dobe, it could be a trap." He hissed. "We don't know what lays ahead of us, so hurrying ahead will lead us into trouble." A few minutes later and the three entered a large, circular room.

"You took your time." A masculine voice asked. "I thought that you would have been here ages ago." Four gold eyes opened and looked directly at the four. "You kept me waiting, Seiryoku, I almost got bored and went looking for you instead." The five-headed beast stood up, making Sakura gasp. It was a large, wolf-like beast. "Take no offence, humans, but it is solely Seiryoku that I have interest in." it licked its maw. "Stay out of my way and I won't have to sup off of your blood too."

"As if we will let you do that!" Sasuke shouted as he moved to stand in front of Naruto. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" The wolf chuckled.

"A trick from Seiryoku, eh? I can deal with that."

"We'll see." Sasuke said as he made a few hand seals. A deafening sound of a thousand birds filled the chamber, he then ran towards the beast, ignoring Naruto's and then Seiryoku's shouts at him to stop. The wolf opened its slavering jaws just as Sasuke's hand almost hit it, and the hand slid down its throat. Sasuke smirked.

"Why are you so happy, little human?" Another head asked. "Especially as you are about to lose more than your arm." Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Don't you listen to those that know better? I'm sure that Seiryoku would have told you that I am attuned to the same element as you have thought to use on me. You're giving me a nice meal." With a sickening crunch and a scream from Sasuke, the young ninja's left arm was removed from the elbow. "Your blood tastes good, the blood must be made sweeter by the fact that you are of Seiryoku's descent." Another head grabbed the remains of the arm and threw the youngest Uchiha against the wall before electricity was formed from its fur, acting like a generator. The static radiated through the chamber to form a barrier between the wolf and his prisoner and the rest of the Uchiha's team. "Just you and me, descendant of Seiryoku."

Naruto ran along the barrier, trying to find a weak spot, but the barrier was as strong the whole length. "Teme! Sasuke-teme are you alright?" All that Naruto got was a pained scream. "Denkou, I swear if he is killed you will not be far behind him!" Four heads laughed as the fifth crunched the arm one more time before swallowing.

"Maybe so, maybe not." The wolf said. "You're encased within human flesh now, and don't forget it." A second head lowered to the imprisoned Uchiha, making the other whimper in fear. "Now what should I have? I have always heard that legs are juicy. Maybe I should try one, little Uchiha." A tongue licked up one leg, accidentally brushing against the trapped Uchiha's groin. The Uchiha's eyes went wide as he gasped. "Did you like that, my little one?" Denkou asked as he repeated the lick. However Sasuke was ready that time and lashed out with a leg, making the head that licked yelp in pain when his foot connected with Denkou's nose. However another mouth caught the offending appendage, and with a crack and a scream the others knew what had happened. The monster faced Naruto/Seiryoku. "Your choice, Seiryoku, arm or leg?" Two of the heads grasped a limb each. "Don't keep me waiting, or I may get overexcited and accidentally pull him apart."

"Denkou, I'm warning you, let him go." Seiryoku growled. Denkou chuckled.

"You sound like a pissed lover, Seiryoku." Denkou said. "Arm or leg?" Seiryoku snarled. "Very well, I'll choose." Both jaws closed with a sickening crunch. Seiryoku was glad that the Uchiha had passed out; there was no doubt that the young man would be in absolute torture now.

Naruto could feel more and more of the brilliant red chakra that belonged to the Kyuubi flow through his body. 'Pup, use the chakra I give you to take our revenge.' Seiryoku said as first one then two tails appeared. The tails kept appearing until the number stopped at seven. Before holding so much of the Kyuubi's chakra had caused more harm than good, however the kitsune and the human had been fighting for control then. Now the pair wanted the same thing; the death and destruction of the five-headed beast. "Sakura." The pair said in unison. "You weren't Tsunade's student for nothing. Destroy this barrier."

It was as though Sakura had awoken from a sleep. "Yes, Naruto." She said, concentrating her chakra in her right hand and punched the ground. The wolf yipped in surprise as the floor became an unsteady mishmash of rubble.

"For Sasuke!" The pair shouted as the pair's chakra formed a perfect Rasengan. The pair ran towards the wolf, easily avoiding its swipes and snaps. The thought of the heart entered the pair's bonded minds, and they took the opportunity when it presented itself, and they drove the swirling chakra mass into the beast's heart, the red and blue chakra polluting the other beast's gold chakra, destroying it from within.

"Long live Shitabininaru!" The wolf howled before it died.

Itachi lead his 'team' through the corridor. The team moved silently, like ghosts, until Itachi suddenly stopped, before the group, a two-headed panther. "Tenrai, Mamushi, so nice to see you." The cat said.

"Well if it isn't Tsume." Kabuto said. "Shitabininaru's lap cat."

"As compared to being Mamushi and Seiryoku's… tool?" Tsume asked. "I'd rather be her lap cat as you put it. However, since I have seen you, you're not going to escape, none of you." The beast moved like a black blur, heading towards the group, the group separating, however Tsume changed direction in mid stride, and headed straight for Orochimaru.

Kurama came to a halt, and his emerald eyes opened wide. 'Youko, please, we need to…!' He cried to his inner self.

'Why should we risk our lives to save his?' Youko asked, knowing that only his speed could make them fast enough to get to Orochimaru in time.

'What about Mamushi?' Kurama suddenly asked. 'He is as linked to Orochimaru as you are to me. Do you really want to lose that snake as you did Kuronue?' He could feel the need, the desire in the fox as though it were his very own. 'Time is running out, Youko, If Orochimaru is caught, it's the end to them both.'

Orochimaru knew that every minute, every second brought him closer to death, and just as he tripped, a large clawed paw descended on him. 'Kurama!' He mentally cried. 'I'm sorry!' However the pain never came. Instead he felt something warm hitting his face. It smelled like blood. His eyes shot open to see white stained red with blood. He followed it up to see gold eyes looking down at him. He saw the claws protruding from Youko Kurama's chest. "Wha.. Why?"

"Think of it as something that has to be paid back." Youko said. "I don't give away anything for free." The panther pulled back, its claws dripping of the kitsune's thick, red, blood. Released from the claws, Youko sank to the ground, feeling a pair of arms encircle him, then he fell into unconsciousness.

Itachi and Kabuto watched the attack in shock, however it was the Uchiha that took the lead. "I'll keep this beast occupied. Get Orochimaru and that kitsune out of here." The five-tailed wolf nodded as the Uchiha attacked the two-headed panther. Kabuto quickly got Orochimaru and Youko Kurama back down the corridor, however before he could start healing, a hand caught his.

"Don't waste your chakra." The woman said. "Let me do this. My skills in battle, though I have them, are somewhat lacking in comparison to yours, Kabuto." Kabuto looked up.

"Take care of them." Kabuto said before returning to the fray, knowing that the other two were in safe hands.

Orochimaru felt a hand on his shoulder. "Lay him face down and I'll heal him."

"Thank you, Shizune." Orochimaru said as he did what the medic nin asked, watching as she used her chakra to cut through the fabric to assess the damage to the kitsune's back.

"He's lost a lot of blood." She said. "Luckily the major blood vessels are still intact, had they been severed he could have been killed." The medic poured her chakra into the kitsune's body and watched as the flesh healed, leaving barely perceptible silver scars. "Have him take these." She said as she gave three pills to Orochimaru. "Two are to increase his blood level, the third is to boost his chakra levels. He is still healing himself, dealing with the minor damage that is still inside him. I am going to help the others."

Orochimaru turned the kitsune onto his back before placing one of the pills to increase blood into his own mouth, crushing the pill, making sure that he didn't swallow any of the contents as he mixed it with his saliva. He then gently prised open the kitsune's mouth before administering the concoction, making sure that he swallowed the mixture before crunching up the second blood-increasing pill.

By then the kitsune had regained consciousness, and was fully aware of what the snake was doing, considering that his mouth was still being held open. He opened his eyelids slightly to watch what the Sannin was doing without alerting him to his changed state of consciousness. He watched as the dark haired Sannin, and then he noticed the lips curl slightly and a pair of red eyes looked into his knowingly. Then the lips were on his own, kissing him hungrily, yet administering the medication. The kitsune couldn't help but moan at the insistent mouth; a hand buried itself into the dark hair.

Mamushi pulled back, a slight smirk on his face as he put the chakra recovery pill in his mouth, crunching it like he had with the other two pills. This time it was Youko that initiated the medicinal kiss, eagerly accepting the medicine from the snake. "Enjoyed that, did you?" He asked as the kitsune pressed against him, leaning his head on the snake's shoulder, the snake's arms wrapped around the kitsune. "I could get used to this, you know. Getting used to getting free kisses from you." The kitsune only smiled against Mamushi's neck. "No smart answer, my dear Youko Kurama? That's not like you."

"Maybe," Youko said "maybe I'm just glad that you're not dead." He raised his head to rest his forehead against the snake's. "I don't intend to lose you, not now, not ever. I refuse to lose you like I lost… never mind." The kitsune said, turning away. "Forget I said anything."

"Who did you lose? Who do you liken losing me to?" Mamushi asked as he made Youko Kurama face him. "Please tell me." Youko gave a small sigh, knowing that he should give in.

"His name was Kuronue." The kitsune said. "He was the only other that I fell in love with, the one who lost his life because I couldn't… didn't save him when he needed me to." The kitsune started to gently sob, making Mamushi realise just how sensitive the cold-hearted demon actually was. "I don't want to lose you too, not another possible…" Youko Kurama stopped himself before he said any more, but he had given enough to the snake to fill in the missing piece.

'Only other he fell in love with… another possible… mate possibly? It fits that blank.' Mamushi thought as he returned to holding the kitsune. 'Is he afraid of committing himself further than he has to because of the past?' The snake made a vow to find out and to break that thought. The snake wanted the fox more than ever.

"This place is damp and smells of mould." Fukuro said as they walked down the third passage. "I didn't sign up for 'cold, wet and stinky'." Yusuke glared at Fukuro.

"Shut up." Yusuke said. "There are more people in the world than you, Fukuro." He looked at Hiei, who was locked into a staring contest with Sabaku no Gaara. He was very interested in the result; if Hiei couldn't outstare the Sand nin then he would be Yusuke's sex slave for a month. Fukuro pulled Yusuke to a stop. "Why did you…" He started when he heard a splash. He saw a soaked Hiei exit a large pool of water. Gaara, however, was still underwater. "Gaara!" Yusuke shouted before he dived into the water to drag the Sand nin out. "You okay, Gaara?" The sand nin nodded stiffly. The sand that was his protection, was stuck thickly to his body.

Suddenly a three headed shark threw itself towards the group, forming a water barrier to prevent escape. "I have you now." A surprisingly feminine voice said. "You cannot escape from me."

"That must be Sakana, the three headed shark." Gaara said. "Be careful, I'm useless with wet sand." The shark chuckled, but suddenly stopped.

"You! You're…!" There was a flash of metal.

"Do I have to save you all the time?" Sai asked as the water barrier fell. "We have to catch up with the others. Shizune-san believes that a great tragedy has befallen the others."

They caught up with the others, and saw Naruto crying over Sasuke's dead body. Orochimaru just walked over and punched the young man. HARD. "Get over it! He's dead, and he died for a reason!" Orochimaru said. "We have a mission to complete, he knew that!"

"But… but…" Naruto started.

"No excuses, we have to get rid of the headed beasts." Orochimaru said. While Orochimaru was doing that, Kurama walked over to Sasuke's body and removed two glass vials and stoppered some of the Uchiha's blood into the two vials. "Seiryoku, get some control over him, we need to get rid of Shitabininaru. We only have three left to defeat, Tsundara, Uwabame and Shitabininaru."

"You won't reach them." Gaara said. "I won't let you reach Uwabame and Shitabininaru." The group stared at Gaara. "Thank you for looking after me, Yusuke-kun, I am much obliged. Any longer and I would have died." Sand condensed around the form, forming the Shukaku. Gold eyes looked at the group. "A spy is a spy no matter the form they wear, right Mamushi?" The Shukaku laughed in glee. "Now, you will pay!"


	5. Scratch, Splash and Shock Sasuke lovers

Scratch, Splash and Shock

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

CHARACTER DEATH

While Orochimaru was deciding which members would make up the teams, Kakashi and his team entered the middle passage, their footsteps echoing off of the smooth walls. The passage seemed to take forever, but then Naruto saw a light ahead. Just as he was going to run towards the light, Sasuke caught his arm. "Dobe, it could be a trap." He hissed. "We don't know what lays ahead of us, so hurrying ahead will lead us into trouble." A few minutes later and the three entered a large, circular room.

"You took your time." A masculine voice asked. "I thought that you would have been here ages ago." Four gold eyes opened and looked directly at the four. "You kept me waiting, Seiryoku, I almost got bored and went looking for you instead." The five-headed beast stood up, making Sakura gasp. It was a large, wolf-like beast. "Take no offence, humans, but it is solely Seiryoku that I have interest in." it licked its maw. "Stay out of my way and I won't have to sup off of your blood too."

"As if we will let you do that!" Sasuke shouted as he moved to stand in front of Naruto. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" The wolf chuckled.

"A trick from Seiryoku, eh? I can deal with that."

"We'll see." Sasuke said as he made a few hand seals. A deafening sound of a thousand birds filled the chamber, he then ran towards the beast, ignoring Naruto's and then Seiryoku's shouts at him to stop. The wolf opened its slavering jaws just as Sasuke's hand almost hit it, and the hand slid down its throat. Sasuke smirked.

"Why are you so happy, little human?" Another head asked. "Especially as you are about to lose more than your arm." Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Don't you listen to those that know better? I'm sure that Seiryoku would have told you that I am attuned to the same element as you have thought to use on me. You're giving me a nice meal." With a sickening crunch and a scream from Sasuke, the young ninja's left arm was removed from the elbow. "Your blood tastes good, the blood must be made sweeter by the fact that you are of Seiryoku's descent." Another head grabbed the remains of the arm and threw the youngest Uchiha against the wall before electricity was formed from its fur, acting like a generator. The static radiated through the chamber to form a barrier between the wolf and his prisoner and the rest of the Uchiha's team. "Just you and me, descendant of Seiryoku."

Naruto ran along the barrier, trying to find a weak spot, but the barrier was as strong the whole length. "Teme! Sasuke-teme are you alright?" All that Naruto got was a pained scream. "Denkou, I swear if he is killed you will not be far behind him!" Four heads laughed as the fifth crunched the arm one more time before swallowing.

"Maybe so, maybe not." The wolf said. "You're encased within human flesh now, and don't forget it." A second head lowered to the imprisoned Uchiha, making the other whimper in fear. "Now what should I have? I have always heard that legs are juicy. Maybe I should try one, little Uchiha." A tongue licked up one leg, accidentally brushing against the trapped Uchiha's groin. The Uchiha's eyes went wide as he gasped. "Did you like that, my little one?" Denkou asked as he repeated the lick. However Sasuke was ready that time and lashed out with a leg, making the head that licked yelp in pain when his foot connected with Denkou's nose. "Little bastard!"

It was a moment later and Seiryoku knew that he had to try and get Denkou to leave Sasuke alone, and there was only one way he knew, to appeal to the wolf's inner pervert. "Oiroke no jutsu!" A nine tailed, naked, vixen stood on the other side of the barrier. "Denkouuuu!" The kitsune female called, making the wolf look over. Blood flooded out of all five noses, reducing the wolf to a human form. Sasuke threw himself on top of the wolf and grabbed his left hand with his right.

"One thing I learned from Orochimaru." Sasuke said. "He knows how to create nasty jutsus." He used the two hands to make the seal of the snake. "Soojasoosai no Jutsu!"

Seiryoku could only watch as the jutsu had it's effect and he broke down in tears the moment that Sasuke drew his last breath.

Itachi lead his 'team' through the corridor. The team moved silently, like ghosts, until Itachi suddenly stopped, before the group, a two-headed panther. "Tenrai, Mamushi, so nice to see you." The cat said.

"Well if it isn't Tsume." Kabuto said. "Shitabininaru's lap cat."

"As compared to being Mamushi and Seiryoku's… tool?" Tsume asked. "I'd rather be her lap cat as you put it. However, since I have seen you, you're not going to escape, none of you." The beast moved like a black blur, heading towards the group, the group separating, however Tsume changed direction in mid stride, and headed straight for Orochimaru.

Kurama came to a halt, and his emerald eyes opened wide. 'Youko, please, we need to…!' He cried to his inner self.

'Why should we risk our lives to save his?' Youko asked, knowing that only his speed could make them fast enough to get to Orochimaru in time.

'What about Mamushi?' Kurama suddenly asked. 'He is as linked to Orochimaru as you are to me. Do you really want to lose that snake as you did Kuronue?' He could feel the need, the desire in the fox as though it were his very own. 'Time is running out, Youko, If Orochimaru is caught, it's the end to them both.'

Orochimaru knew that every minute, every second brought him closer to death, and just as he tripped, a large clawed paw descended on him. 'Kurama!' He mentally cried. 'I'm sorry!' However the pain never came. Instead he felt something warm hitting his face. It smelled like blood. His eyes shot open to see white stained red with blood. He followed it up to see gold eyes looking down at him. He saw the claws protruding from Youko Kurama's chest. "Wha.. Why?"

"Think of it as something that has to be paid back." Youko said. "I don't give away anything for free." The panther pulled back, its claws dripping of the kitsune's thick, red, blood. Released from the claws, Youko sank to the ground, feeling a pair of arms encircle him, then he fell into unconsciousness.

Itachi and Kabuto watched the attack in shock, however it was the Uchiha that took the lead. "I'll keep this beast occupied. Get Orochimaru and that kitsune out of here." The five-tailed wolf nodded as the Uchiha attacked the two-headed panther. Kabuto quickly got Orochimaru and Youko Kurama back down the corridor, however before he could start healing, a hand caught his.

"Don't waste your chakra." The woman said. "Let me do this. My skills in battle, though I have them, are somewhat lacking in comparison to yours, Kabuto." Kabuto looked up.

"Take care of them." Kabuto said before returning to the fray, knowing that the other two were in safe hands.

Orochimaru felt a hand on his shoulder. "Lay him face down and I'll heal him."

"Thank you, Shizune." Orochimaru said as he did what the medic nin asked, watching as she used her chakra to cut through the fabric to assess the damage to the kitsune's back.

"He's lost a lot of blood." She said. "Luckily the major blood vessels are still intact, had they been severed he could have been killed." The medic poured her chakra into the kitsune's body and watched as the flesh healed, leaving barely perceptible silver scars. "Have him take these." She said as she gave three pills to Orochimaru. "Two are to increase his blood level, the third is to boost his chakra levels. He is still healing himself, dealing with the minor damage that is still inside him. I am going to help the others."

Orochimaru turned the kitsune onto his back before placing one of the pills to increase blood into his own mouth, crushing the pill, making sure that he didn't swallow any of the contents as he mixed it with his saliva. He then gently prised open the kitsune's mouth before administering the concoction, making sure that he swallowed the mixture before crunching up the second blood-increasing pill.

By then the kitsune had regained consciousness, and was fully aware of what the snake was doing, considering that his mouth was still being held open. He opened his eyelids slightly to watch what the Sannin was doing without alerting him to his changed state of consciousness. He watched as the dark haired Sannin, and then he noticed the lips curl slightly and a pair of red eyes looked into his knowingly. Then the lips were on his own, kissing him hungrily, yet administering the medication. The kitsune couldn't help but moan at the insistent mouth; a hand buried itself into the dark hair.

Mamushi pulled back, a slight smirk on his face as he put the chakra recovery pill in his mouth, crunching it like he had with the other two pills. This time it was Youko that initiated the medicinal kiss, eagerly accepting the medicine from the snake. "Enjoyed that, did you?" He asked as the kitsune pressed against him, leaning his head on the snake's shoulder, the snake's arms wrapped around the kitsune. "I could get used to this, you know. Getting used to getting free kisses from you." The kitsune only smiled against Mamushi's neck. "No smart answer, my dear Youko Kurama? That's not like you."

"Maybe," Youko said "maybe I'm just glad that you're not dead." He raised his head to rest his forehead against the snake's. "I don't intend to lose you, not now, not ever. I refuse to lose you like I lost… never mind." The kitsune said, turning away. "Forget I said anything."

"Who did you lose? Who do you liken losing me to?" Mamushi asked as he made Youko Kurama face him. "Please tell me." Youko gave a small sigh, knowing that he should give in.

"His name was Kuronue." The kitsune said. "He was the only other that I fell in love with, the one who lost his life because I couldn't… didn't save him when he needed me to." The kitsune started to gently sob, making Mamushi realise just how sensitive the cold-hearted demon actually was. "I don't want to lose you too, not another possible…" Youko Kurama stopped himself before he said any more, but he had given enough to the snake to fill in the missing piece.

'Only other he fell in love with… another possible… mate possibly? It fits that blank.' Mamushi thought as he returned to holding the kitsune. 'Is he afraid of committing himself further than he has to because of the past?' The snake made a vow to find out and to break that thought. The snake wanted the fox more than ever.

"This place is damp and smells of mould." Fukuro said as they walked down the third passage. "I didn't sign up for 'cold, wet and stinky'." Yusuke glared at Fukuro.

"Shut up." Yusuke said. "There are more people in the world than you, Fukuro." He looked at Hiei, who was locked into a staring contest with Sabaku no Gaara. He was very interested in the result; if Hiei couldn't outstare the Sand nin then he would be Yusuke's sex slave for a month. Fukuro pulled Yusuke to a stop. "Why did you…" He started when he heard a splash. He saw a soaked Hiei exit a large pool of water. Gaara, however, was still underwater. "Gaara!" Yusuke shouted before he dived into the water to drag the Sand nin out. "You okay, Gaara?" The sand nin nodded stiffly. The sand that was his protection, was stuck thickly to his body.

Suddenly a three headed shark threw itself towards the group, forming a water barrier to prevent escape. "I have you now." A surprisingly feminine voice said. "You cannot escape from me."

"That must be Sakana, the three headed shark." Gaara said. "Be careful, I'm useless with wet sand." The shark chuckled, but suddenly stopped.

"You! You're…!" There was a flash of metal.

"Do I have to save you all the time?" Sai asked as the water barrier fell. "We have to catch up with the others. Shizune-san believes that a great tragedy has befallen the others."

They caught up with the others, and saw Naruto crying over Sasuke's dead body. Orochimaru just walked over and punched the young man. HARD. "Get over it! He's dead, and he died for a reason!" Orochimaru said. "We have a mission to complete, he knew that!"

"But… but…" Naruto started.

"No excuses, we have to get rid of the headed beasts." Orochimaru said. While Orochimaru was doing that, Kurama walked over to Sasuke's body and removed two glass vials and stoppered some of the Uchiha's blood into the two vials. "Seiryoku, get some control over him, we need to get rid of Shitabininaru. We only have three left to defeat, Tsundara, Uwabame and Shitabininaru."

"You won't reach them." Gaara said. "I won't let you reach Uwabame and Shitabininaru." The group stared at Gaara. "Thank you for looking after me, Yusuke-kun, I am much obliged. Any longer and I would have died." Sand condensed around the form, forming the Shukaku. Gold eyes looked at the group. "A spy is a spy no matter the form they wear, right Mamushi?" The Shukaku laughed in glee. "Now, you will pay!"


End file.
